How Do I Feel
by Currently Bored
Summary: A songfic about Karen and Jack after their break up.


Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own anything like at all besides a computer so... yah. Umm... This Song is called How Do I Feel. And I wrote it about Karen After she broke up with Jack. So...Enjoy!!  
  
The Song parts are inside the ======.  
  
And memories are §$§$§$§$§  
  
((((  
  
How Do I Feel  
  
====== I was free when we met You were eating a burrito With a girl, some brunette At El Terosco's ======  
  
Karen walked down the streets of the small village. She never really went to the village much. At night she worked a shift or two at the bar, but the trip was only a there and back kind of thing. She didn't make any other stops. The day was a pleasant, cloudy day, so she decided to go look around. She peeked inside the church window to see three kids writing and reading at their long wooden tables. As she suspected, they were still using the church as a school. She walked south, into the bakery, to get something to drink. When she walked in the door she saw the young girl that worked there sitting down with someone she had never seen before. The girl and her guest were sharing a cake. After she ordered her drink she snuck a peek at their table. Elli flipped her hair back and laughed while the young man smiled warmly in Karen's direction.  
  
====== Then you smiled like you knew That some day we'd be together And together we were for a while... ======  
  
About a year later Karen sat at home reading her diary. She read about that day when Jack flashed her a smile at the bakery. Later after that, the two had started dating. They would go to the bar together, have some drinks, maybe take a walk in the woods, or sit on the roof of his house watching the stars.  
  
That was months ago. And now she was alone like she was before. Every time she saw Jack her heart ached. When she walked away from him she had offered this retarded line that it wasn't him, it was her. She kicked herself for that. Although it was true, she didn't give him any more detail. She really left him because she was scared. Scared of letting him down. Now she missed him.  
  
====== How do I feel Now that it's over? And the thing that I miss the most Is missing you ======  
  
In their relationship there were times when they didn't see each other for days at a time. It might sound weird but she enjoyed those times because when they finally got together they had more to talk about. So now that she was alone she missed him...and worse: she missed missing him.  
  
====== I was lost for For awhile Every place brought back a memory Of a kiss or a smile that you gave me ======  
  
She had gone out with Jack when she was eighteen. Now she was twenty-one. For a while every time she went to the beach, which was quite often, she would remember the day they shared their first kiss, and her eyes would fill with tears.  
  
§$§$§$§$§  
  
She was sitting on a towel while he splashed around in the water. "Come on, Kare-Bear," said Jack splashing water up on the shore.  
  
"Jack. I mean it. I will kick your butt if you get me wet," Karen answered scooting back on her towel. Jack stood up in the water and nodded his head. He walked up on the shoreline in a fake pouting manner. "What are you doing?" Karen asked suspiciously. He shrugged and kept walking. Then he jumped on top of her the water dripping off his body onto hers.  
  
"Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you wet...I'm sorry," Jack said with a smile. The two just looked at each other for a long time. Then he leaned in...  
  
§$§$§$§$§  
  
====== Now it's changed Well, I guess Even more; I miss you less and less Sometimes it's hard to let go. ======  
  
Now, some days she could pass by Jack and not feel anything, but other days she could see him and a pang in her stomach would throw the mistake back in her face.  
  
====== How do I feel Ever since I walked away from you I miss you for real Every day of my life ======  
  
She was confused. She didn't know how she felt about Jack. Did she like him? Dislike him? Love him? Or maybe even hate him. Or maybe she hated herself for walking away from him.  
  
====== How do I feel Now that it's over And the thing that I miss the most Is missing you ======  
  
((((  
  
Hey, Sorry it wasn't that good; I tried my best. Actually it's not that bad. Although I have written better. Review please!!! 


End file.
